


Driving is Hard

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not that funny,” Derek says, and Jesus - <i>the pout</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving is Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zosofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosofi/gifts).



> For [Failwolf Friday](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/failwolf+friday) to the prompt:

"It's _not_ that funny," Derek says, and Jesus - _the pout_.

Laura bends double and punches the bench because laughing this hard _hurts_.

"It sorta is, kiddo," Peter says, and Laura actually admires him for keeping his mirth to a chuckle. "You were thwarted by a squirrel."

Derek throws his hands up into the air. "It ran in front of the car!"

Laura gulps in a mouth-full of air. "You- Derek you _ate_ a squirrel last week!"

Derek blanches. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

And yeah, _that_ has Peter laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com)! Yes?


End file.
